1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for high-speed transmission and having raised supporting wall thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. Issue. No. 2667736 disclosed a related electrical connector used for high-speed transmission and including an insulative housing having a forward mating port in a suspension manner with a distance away from a mounting face, which is mounted onto a printed circuit board. The forward mating port is adapted to mate with a complementary connector. The problem, however, with the above electrical connector, is that the forward mating port is apt to be deformed by the insert force, which is generated under a condition when the connector mated with the complementary connector. That is because the mating port is disposed in the suspension manner and spaced far away from the mounting face of the housing. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.
In addition, the EMI issue is one most important thing for signal transmission of electrical connectors particularly used for high-speed transmission. To improve the EMI effect, designers usually adopt a conductive shell to cover housing and contacts to depress EMI. These solutions are more important for connectors used in external circumstances. As disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,052,321 and 6,758,685, conductive shells are adopted to enclose housings and contacts to improve EMI effect. Particularly, rear walls of the conductive shells each define a cutout at lower ends thereof to expose tail portions of the contacts to be soldered on corresponding PCBs. However, it is right the cutouts cause the leakage of noises which affects the EMI effect. It is desired to have an electrical connector with improved conductive shell to improve EMI effect.